Juegos en la Arena
by NuezYDulce
Summary: AU. Harta y dolida de una relación sin nombre, Sango se aventura a una venganza de una noche que desemboca en una corta relación. En el presente, habiendo dejado las niñerías atrás y con el hombre que ama al fin habiendo sentado cabeza, se topa con que su nuevo jefe no es nada más y nada menos que su no solo acostón de ese entonces. ¿Cómo explicarle a Miroku? ¿Ella fue una amante?


Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, hecha sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener y desatar las ideas de madrugada que surgen a veces gracias a una buena compañía.

 **Juegos en la Arena.**

 **Capítulo I. La caída de las ilusiones.**

Cerró con fuerza la puerta tras de sí. Las lágrimas escurriendo gracias a una mezcla de ira y tristeza que le recorría el cuerpo. Escuchó al hombre que momentos antes la acompañaba tocar la puerta, pidiéndole que lo dejara entrar. Diciéndole que tenían qué hablar… Que lo sentía.

Los golpeteos a la puerta pasaron de ser corteses a desesperados conforme no recibían más respuesta que la tajante orden de dejar de molestar e irse. Al pasar unas horas el ruido cesó, pero estaba segura que el piso frente a su puerta estaba sirviendo de asiento a quién intentaba entrar. Le dolía la cabeza, la congestión nacida del llanto le estaba resultando tan molesta como una mini resaca. Otro sonido llamó su atención: él al fin había desistido, se levantaba, caminaba.

Se asomó a la ventana para poder confirmar lo que temía: Su ¿novio? Caminaba por la calle que lo devolvería a la seguridad de su hogar. Lejos, como ella tanto lo había pedido.

Arrastró los pies hasta su habitación, sin poder creer lo que había pasado antes de entrar al departamento que su padre rentaba para ella mientras terminaba la universidad. Se sentó en la cama, pensó el limpiar el delineador descorrido que marcaba su rostro, pero prefirió acostarse sin hacerlo. Se sentía despojada de sus energías, apenas alcanzó a quitarse los zapatos y a jalar la cobija para no quedar a merced del frío nocturno. Cerró los ojos, deseando que fuera una broma cruel.

Hace tan sólo un par de semanas las cosas parecían ir bien. O algo cercano a eso.

" _Se miró al espejo esperando lucir natural, sencilla, pero al mismo tiempo cuidaba que el delineador sobre sus ojos resaltara su mirada y que su piel luciera hidratada. La imagen le pareció agradable, así que con una sonrisa salió del baño y regresó al exterior del parque de diversiones con sus dos amigos._

— _¡Carajo, Sango! ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para usar el baño?_ _— La maravillosa falta de tacto de su amigo brillando como siempre. Retuvo un golpe, pero no el ceño fruncido._

— _Inuyasha, por favor. Las damas necesitan su tiempo para resaltar lo que la naturaleza ya les dio—Una mirada coqueta proveniente del moreno. La hizo sonrojar un poco, lo que a él le provocó una risita divertida —Vamos a los juegos ¿No queremos que se haga tarde verdad?_

— _¡Keh! Yo ni siquiera quería venir a este lugar, el ruido y los aromas me sofocan— El de cabellera negra y ojos dorados cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, adelantándose a sus compañeros._

— _Hablas como si fueras un perro, Inuyasha— Era el momento de devolverle la ofensa recibida "por su tiempo de más" en el sanitario —Además, pudiste sólo no venir. Así nos hubieras evitado tus berrinches._

 _La mirada que siguió al comentario no sólo la escudriñó a ella, sino también al otro varón que estaba a su lado, a punto de entrelazar sus dedos con los ajenos —Tan sólo quería asegurarme que no hicieran alguna idiotez por culpa de sus juegos —Continúo caminando y alejándose de ellos aún más, quedando a una distancia que les daba privacidad, pero al mismo tiempo les recordaba su presencia. Las miradas incómodas no se hicieron esperar, o al menos no en ella._

 _Sabía a lo que Inuyasha se refería. Con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y sin moverse de su lugar observó de reojo a su compañero._

— _Vamos, Sanguito. Sabes que tú y yo no estamos jugando ¿verdad?— De nuevo los dedos se entrelazaban, aunque ya sin el entusiasmo de la muchacha._

— _¿No lo estamos, Miroku?—La pregunta lo golpeó. Si bien era cierto que no habían formalizado su relación, era obvio que lo suyo era más que una amistad._

— _Sabes que no estoy listo para algo más grande, Sango._

 _Esa sinceridad le dolió. Lo sabía, claro que lo hacía. Y aun así estaba con él en esa relación oscilante, en la que a veces lo veía tomado de la mano con otra chica, o robándole un beso y al otro día lo escuchaba decir que la quería… Y lo peor era que podía sentir cariño real en medio de esas palabras. Era confuso._

 _No encontró palabras para darle una respuesta. Él detuvo el andar de ambos y la hizo mirarlo al colocar una de sus manos en la mejilla cálida —Cuando digo que te quiero es algo que viene desde el fondo de mí. Tú me haces sentir con esperanzas, Sango._

 _De nuevo las palabras que aunque simples lograban remover sus sentimientos. Pero cada vez que las escuchaba, junto a la felicidad llegaban incertidumbre y confusión. Las cosas no le estaban funcionando como ella quería._

 _Frunció los labios en un intento de hablar, pero no encontró alguna palabra que quisiera decir. Formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, poco sincera. Esperando que ese gesto bastara para terminar con la conversación que tanto temía tocar._

 _Y él, ciego por la incomodidad y el mismo temor creyó en aquella sonrisa pintada como escape._

— _¿Van a quedarse ahí todo el día o nos vamos a subir a algún maldito juego? — El tono brusco llegó como barco salvavidas para ambos. Cortando el momento incómodo, pero no la incertidumbre que los aquejaba._

 _Caminaron para darle alcance a su amigo, soltando sus manos de forma inconsciente. El de ojos dorados no tardó mucho en volverlos a dejar atrás, con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre._

 _Era obvio que la situación lo estaba hartando a él también."_

Ese día transcurrió sin más problemas que ese momento incómodo, el coqueteo descarado de Miroku con unas chicas de preparatoria y la bofetada de Sango sobre él, quien además de eso decidió que su trasero era un buen lugar para descansar la mano en la fila a la noria.

El sueño estaba haciendo presión sobre sus párpados, cada vez más cerrados. Un par de lágrimas seguían acumuladas en la cuna de su mirada. Poco le importaba dejarlas escapar, no tenía ganas de seguir diciéndose que la situación no le dolía. Abrazó un pequeño peluche con forma felina y se acurrucó junto a él. Miroku le había recordado que ella supo desde el principio que esa relación sin forma no acabaría bien. Incluso Inuyasha había mostrado más raciocinio al respecto.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, aun abrazando el peluche limpió las lágrimas e inhaló con fuerza, intentando recobrar la calma. Eso no se quedaría así, sentía el corazón apretado y dolorido, dejó a la gatita de su infancia sobre la cama y entró a la ducha. No. No se quedaría así. Se lo repitió a sí misma, su mente estaba nublada por el enojo ahora. La ropa terminó en el piso de la regadera, poco importaba que se mojara, igual ya había quedado empapada por las lágrimas.

Después de la ducha se sintió renovada, pero no tranquila, no había logrado amainar el conjunto de emociones que sentía dentro de sí. Al contrario, sus ideas se habían acumulado sobre su razón. Dejándola en un estado de rabia que la obligó a sacar ropa que, aunque sencilla se adaptaba bien a sus curvas. El maquillaje volvió a posarse con delicadeza sobre su rostro, nada fuera de lo normal, sólo un par de sombras que resaltaban aún más el chocolate de sus ojos. Los tacones cortos -que había comprado un día de locura, en donde sólo no pudo evitar que su vista se adhiriera a ellos como mosca a la carne-, ahora estaban enfundados alrededor de sus pies.

Cuando dio el último vistazo a su departamento tenía en ceño fruncido y una mirada decidida. El bolso traía todo lo necesario y ella se sentía dispuesta. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, el manto de la noche ya había caído y era su momento de dejar de pensar cual niña ilusionada, en un imposible. Miroku nunca cambiaría, y esta ocasión se lo demostró mejor que otras tantas. El día siguiente pondría las cosas en claro y terminaría con lo que fuera que tuvieran… Por ahora, el bar del que escuchó a hablar a sus compañeras de clase la estaba llamando.

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá. Esta vez traigo un fic que me reta a mí misma (oye, Nuez ¿No debes actualizar un montón de cosas? Sí, pero déjenme ser, la musa manda), quise ser un poco atrevida, por lo que este fic tendrá un poco de crack, oh sí, amado crack. Las parejas principales serán Miroku/Sango y Sesshomaru/Kagura. Sin embargo, en medio de todo esto habrá salsa Sesshomaru/Sango, por si no les quedó claro con las etiquetas que tiene el fic. Están a tiempo de retirarse si la idea no les agrada.

Por cierto que como es una tarea titánica tendré la ayuda de dos bellas Betas así que no se preocupen, esto no será un desastre.

En fin, ¿Merece un review? ¿No sabes cómo dejar uno o te da pena? No te preocupes, en mi perfil hay un link que te ayudará a dejar reviews de envidia.

No prometo pronta actualización, pero sé bienvenida a esta aventura.


End file.
